Aria for Arielle
by Mrs.Destler
Summary: I suck at summaries. Arielle is a chorus girl who's daughter happens across the Phantom one day. As Emilia becomes closer to the Phantom so does Arielle. Could this be a happy ending for two hurting souls?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Guys my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please Please Please Please review. I need the tips pointers and critique!**

I sit in one of the many Paris Opera House dressing rooms practicing my parts for Hannibal. The dress shaping my body, my chocolate tresses curled and half pinned up. A soft knock at the door makes me pause; I stand and unlock the door. An eight year old red head bounces into my legs giggling and grinning.

"Happy twenty-fourth birthday Arielle, I got you a present!" I stoop down and hug her tight, kissing her head.

"Oh Emmy sweetie thank you, but you know you're not allowed back here." I take her hand to lead her back to the grand foyer, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. "Monsieur Andre, beg my pardon but shouldn't you be running the opera?"

"Had to make sure this little angel made it safe." He smiles and I smile politely back.

"Thank monsieur. I'll make sure she'll stay put this time." He leaves and I turn to Emmy who's now sitting at the vanity. "You have everyone under you're little spell now don't you, little heathen."

"I take after you sister, and you know it." I flinch when she calls me sister, I hide the fact I'm her mother. Saves her the hurt of knowing her father abandoned us. She laughs and hands me a small, crudely wrapped box. I open it gently and take out a small gold locket.

"Sweetie thank you, it's beautiful." I open it, a picture of her and me, sitting in a field of flowers. We sat there for hours waiting for it to be developed. On the other is a picture of my beloved, late parents. "Oh Emilia, thank you I'll never take it off."

"It's from Christine and Meg as well. We paid for it together." I put it on and quickly run with her to the dorms. I find them stretching and tackle them in a hug.

"Thank you. Today can't get any better." They hug me back in a bone crushing sandwich.

"Five minutes girls!" Madam Giry barked then with swirls of fabric and ribbon we all filed out. Rehearsals went smoothly till the scene fell onto the banshee that is Carlotta. I run behind stage looking for Emmy in a panic. I find her hiding behind some costumes.

"Emilia did you do that? I need the truth." I take her hand and wipe the tears away.

"N-No! A masked man came and did it! I was hiding from Buquet when he walked over and cut the ropes!" I hold her close as I see Joseph Buquet holds up the cut rope. The rest of the night went in a blur my mind focused on where Emmy was, and that Buquet was far away from her, and this masked man she saw. Certainly the drunk didn't speak truths when he told stories of the 'Opera Ghost'. The second night of Hannibal my worst fears came to life, Emmy went missing. Everyone was running around like mad men shouting her name. My panicked hit new levels when Buquet wasn't seen either.

"Emilia! Emilia sweetie! Oh god please let her be safe. Please give me a miracle tonight." I pray to whatever god was listening.

"Arielle, over here!" I spin to my right and run, my skirts hiked to my thighs, following my baby's voice. I run straight into a man in a cloak, seemingly materializing out of the wall. I fall then Emmy's in my arms, and I lose my restraints. I cry into her hair, thanking the man who found her over and over. "He saved me, the masked man. He saved me." I stand and look at him, he did wear a mask. It looked to made of porcelain, white as snow.

"Thank you monsieur, I, Arielle Pierre, will forever be in your debt. You're an angel, a saving grace. If you ever need anything…" I wipe the last of my tears away. I look down at Emmy who's pulling my hand.

"Sissy we should go see everyone else. They're still looking." I look back up and the man was gone. One thing I'm now sure of, Buquet isn't crazy. As we walk back she tells me that Buquet made a grab at her and she ran like I said to, but of course he was found sleeping. "Monsieur Phantom knocked him out actually." People laughed like it was a joke, especially Monsieur Andres and Firmin. No one will believe her now.

"We'll take our rest now. Thank you everyone for helping me search for her." We go to the dorms and change. As I lay in bed I sing to get her to sleep, and I could have sworn I heard a man's voice join in. On the final night of Hannibal Christine was taken by The Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

After days of worry Madam Giry made the announcement that Christine was back, but no one was to disturb her for she needed rest. I was playing hide and go seek with Emmy, we needed the release and some fun after the ordeals of the past week. I was about to round a corner when I heard her talking to someone.

"Why do you wear the mask? It can't be comfortable, and not to mention heavy." Fear and curiosity grips my body and roots me in place.

"I'm a monster." His answer doesn't surprise me, Buquet's stories ringing in my ears, but saddens me.

"You can't be! You saved me. If you want a monster he's manning the scene ropes." To my shock he chuckled. Is this really the man Buquet talked of? I round the corner now and Emmy sighed. "Aw she found me."

"Of course I did sweetie." I smile and stand behind her. The Phantom, who was crouching, slowly straightens. "Pardon me monsieur but I never got your name…"

"I don't have one." My smile fades a little.

"Everyone has a name monsieur. Even Carlotta's hair, I call it Gerald." I had to bite my lip to keep from joining in on my baby's laughter. He didn't laugh but his eyes did get a humored light to them.

"I'm Erik." My daughter rushed forward and hugged his waist; my eyes widen at the sight then looked to his face. He was in shock, complete and utter shock.

"Thank you Erik for playing with me today." With that she skipped off down the hall, I step up to him and look up at him.

"Thank you again for finding and saving my little girl, and being her friend." I kiss his cheek softly and take my leave but he stops me with his next words.

"Why do you not fear me? You have heard of me I know you have."

"Because my little Emmy trusts you and this is the second chance you've had to harm her, you haven't so I have no reason to fear. I know you took Christine but she wasn't harmed either." I waited a moment and then turned to him. He had the most peculiar look on his face, and then he was gone. Emmy giggled from behind me. I took her hand and lead her to dinner.

A/N: Short chapter I know. School and babies are counter productive when writing *-.- Please review!


End file.
